sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Maranskum
Maranskum is the monotheistic religion of almost all Eteno in the galaxy. It revolves around the god Marana, who seemingly created Malisk II as an area she could use for her projects and experiments. Marana created vast meteor showers to impact the planet, and by chance, her servant Skoldung snuck a few ounces of Marana's drinking water into one of the meteors. The water turned into many millions of tiny lifeforms. Marana took notice of this, but instead of punishing Skoldung, she celebrated him as a great holy person. Marana allowed one of the species divine luck and strength, allowing it to grow into a bipedal sentient that mirrored her in appearance, and then into a civilization, and then an empire. Unlike many other religions, Maranskum does not teach that non-believers are punished, or inferior, in any way. This, among other factors, greatly lessens the appearance of the topic of religion when a believer converses with a non-believer. Marana Marana is portrayed as a beautiful Eteno female with splendorous brown flowing hair that stretches ten feet. She is defined as the perfect person. Marana is said to have been the fairest, most merciful, beautiful, wisest, and strongest creature in the universe. To prove to the Eteno, her pet project, that she was their model for existence, she showed her best attributes in four seperate events in which she manifested herself in the physical universe. Holy People﻿ There are twelve main holy people other than Marana in Maranskum, all of which are said to be subservient to the goddess. Skoldung - Created life on Malisk II and helped Marana fight the hundred demons of the universe. He is Marana's lead soldier. Menk - Menk was the first true Eteno, and was taken to Marana's spiritual plane in order to assist with managing the species. Menk is a creative genius, and pleases Marana every ten weeks with a beautiful painting. Orr - Orr was Marana's first creation. He invented warfare in an act of defiance against Marana's previous anti-violence actions. Instead of punishing him, Marana learned from his concept and adopted a much more warlike view on the universe. Rolf - Rolf is one of Marana's two servants. He is particularly clever and sneaky. Marana created Rolf and Jorge when she found herself completely unable to keep her castle in good condition due to the fact she was busy managing the universe. Jorge - One of Marana's two servants. Comically clumsy, but extremely strong. Marana created Rolf and Jorge when she found herself completely unable to keep her castle in good condition due to the fact she was busy managing the universe. Svenja - Svenja spends her time playing a chess-like game with herself; will play a few games with anyone. Svenja is Marana's little sister, but has nowhere near the amount of power Marana has. Endel - Manager of the Upperworld (heaven). All good souls, regardless of their religion, meet Endel at death, who then takes them through the gates to the Upperworld. He was a byproduct of the creation of the Upperworld by Marana. Grenz - Marana's little brother. Has no magical power, but was given the job of running the Underworld (hell). Unlike in prominent human religions, the ruler of the Underworld is on very good terms with Marana. Erik - Marana's chef and the Upperworld's cook. When he was created, Marana gave him some of her power so he could manage many things at once and spawn helpers at a moment's notice. Lorenz - His duty is to keep careful records of all the happennings in the universe. It's a big job, so he was given a hundred helpers. Created when the last stone was placed in the wall around Marana's castle's library. Dietrich - Head of the castle guard. He and his fifty warriors train every day except Kunflitten and Gumflitten. Created when Marana's castle was finished. Gatvir - Marana's architect and an avid sailor. He created the tides and is revered by starship and seaship crewmen alike. Whenever an Eteno is killed, he spawns a longboat in their honour in an endless ocean in the Upperworld, reserved for their use if they are deemed worthy of inhabiting said realm. Holidays Maranas Maranas can be celebrated on any day that has snow during the coldest months on Malisk II. It celebrates Marana's birthday and honors her divine intervention during times of great strife. Eteno are to give ten gifts to ten strangers with goodwill. In the home, all members of the family exchange gifts and eat ceremonial bread. Bread was the first meal that Marana created. During Maranas, the Eteno strive to postpone all warfare until the celebrations have ended. Kenzul Kenzul is celebrated on the 21st day in the month of Polshritzen. It celebrates Marana's adoption of war. Great battles are reenacted, and soldiers receive a 200% pay increase for the month. ﻿ Category:Eteno